


Redemption

by ASSPEACH



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, Is the use of cake a kink, M/M, Office Sex, Switching, Voyeurism, Wax Play, brevi menzioni di: Prostituzione, brevi menzioni di: uso/commercio di droga
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSPEACH/pseuds/ASSPEACH
Summary: Orgoglio chiede a Lussuria di aiutare Ira, e lui lo fa con seduzione e menzogne.Oppure, Hoseok scopa tutti i sette peccati capitali e perde un po' di controllo ogni volta.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480652) by [shinsxoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsxoh/pseuds/shinsxoh). 



> ciao! prima di tutto, vorrei ringraziare l'autore di questa storia, che mi ha lasciato gentilmente tradurla: thank you very much for your permission to translate your story!  
> mi sento letteralmente immersa nel peccato :) è la prima volta che traduco una storia così piena di sesso hbnduhe.  
> niente, spero vi piaccia.   
> enjoy the sin!

Un giorno Lussuria incontrò Orgoglio per la prima volta dopo un secolo. Indossava guanti di pelle.

Il materiale era nero, ma la sua lucentezza rifletteva i colori del club attorno a lui in maniera alquanto estasiante. Vorticosi profili di blu scuro e viola scuro e rosa invitante danzavano sulla pelle come i ballerini sul palco davanti a lui, lo spostamento dei colori era simile allo spostamento dei loro corpi elevati perchè tutti li vedessero.

Anche i ballerini sul palco indossavano indumenti di pelle ed era circa la stessa quantità di tessuto avvolta attorno al braccio di Hoseok, tranne per il fatto che era stata strategicamente cucita in pantaloncini troppo corti e troppo stretti per essere legali e dei nastri attorno ai polsi. I ballerini erano stupefacenti; alcuni di loro erano i migliori che Hoseok avesse mai visto, il lento jazz gli permetteva di dondolare e fluttuare e saltare sul palco indossando poco o niente, le luci rosse illuminavano ogni curva del loro corpo e facevano risplendere i glitter come sangue. Erano tutti maschi, tutti di poco più di vent’anni, da quello che avevano detto ad Hoseok, e tutti quanti volevano l’opportunità di ballare nel più famoso club underground di Seoul.

Il club di Hoseok. Il club Panganbul, l’esclusivo stabilimento per la più piacevole delle esperienze.

Un luogo di apprezzamento delle forme umane ㅡ e di ciò che potevano fare dietro porte chiuse.

Hoseok guardava dalla comodità del suo soffice divano di velluto. Era seduto fra quattro altri uomini in completo elegante, tutti con vari flutes di liquore nelle loro ruvide mani e rossore provocato dall’ubriachezza sulle guance. Le loro tasche erano traboccanti di soldi quanto le loro pance erano piene di cibo, gli occhi che scattavano velocemente da dove Wonho guardava divertito il palco ai ballerini stessi.

Erano nervosi, Hoseok riusciva a sentirlo senza guardarli. Cadeva da loro in ondate mentre scannerizzavano il comportamento di Hoseok per qualunque segnale di una reazione, i loro completi stretti e le risate rilassate non mascheravano l’odore della paura.

Suppose che fosse così perchè era la ‘grande notte’. Il debutto di nuovi ballerini che i suoi quattro produttori gli avevano procurato da tutto il mondo, sperando che uno di loro gli saltasse all’occhio e che quindi potessero rientrare nelle grazie del capo. Così com’era, seduto e isolato nel club vibrante, tutti gli altri cubicoli con vista sul palco rivestiti di cuscini soffici che si riempivano di risate e chiassose conversazioni mentre fischiavano ai nuovi ballerini e che gli ordinavano urlando di fare questa o quella mossa, Hoseok era piuttosto annoiato. L’assurdità degli uomini adulti l’aveva sempre disgustato e quindi ignorava la loro depravazione, concentrandosi interamente sui ballerini e apprezzando il corpo umano per quello che poteva fare.  
C’era uno che aveva notato. Alto e magro, i suoi pantaloncini di pelle non erano troppo stretti, ogni volta che trascinava la mano sul suo torso i nastri danzavano meravigliosamente sulla sua pelle ambrata. C’era qualcosa nel modo con cui si muoveva che esprimeva passione. Mentre tutti gli altri ballerini cercavano molto di attirare l’attenzione, lui sentiva ogni battito della musica, lo recitava, e inviava una perfomance composta da glitter, peccato e inequivocabile bellezza.

I suoi occhi erano di un blu strabiliante. Molto strano, siccome sembrava avere origini sud-asiatiche ma, ogni volta che la luce catturava i suoi occhi socchiusi, ogni volta che lanciava alla folla rumorosa un’occhiata seducente mentre saltava sul pavimento, splendevano come gemme dell’oceano.

“Chi è quello?” chiese Hoseok senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Mentre lo guardava, lui fece scivolare una mano sul viso e poi sul corpo in una maniera che fece vorticare calore nello stomaco di Hoseok.

L’uomo direttamente accanto a lui gli diede un sorriso teso mentre osservava la sua reazione. “Si chiama Jeongsan,” iniziò, lo sguardo fisso sull’espressione di Hoseok mentre manteneva gli occhi sul ragazzo sul palco. “Jeongsan Lu. Molto carino, l’ho trovato la settimana scorsa.”

Hoseok lasciò che le labbra gli si contraessero in un sorriso mentre si appoggiava ai soffici cuscini sul sofà. “Mi piace.”

L’uomo accanto a lui si rilassò visibilmente e annuì. “Lo sapevo. Balla da anni, il suo corpo è minuto ma non come i ragazzi sottili che abbiamo trovato in Giappone-”

Hoseok non stava ascoltando, e quindi gli sventolò una mano davanti in maniera sbrigativa. “Mmm. Lo chiami.”

L’uomo annuì e posò velocemente il bicchiere prima di fare un cenno al ragazzo dagli occhi blu sul palco. Lui sembrò esitare sulla sua prossima mossa e raggelarsi, gettando un’occhiata al resto degli altri ballerini prima di cominciare ad uscire dal rosso palco pulsante e a farsi strada nella stanza fiocamente illuminata fino al loro cubicolo ricoperto di cuscini. Mentre si avvicinava, Hoseok sorrise ancora di più quando vide le goccioline di sudore che gli punteggiavano la pelle abbronzata e il movimento del petto mentre ansimava. Da vicino il suo corpo era ancora più invitante e, mentre camminava verso di loro, Hoseok notò i muscoli che si tendevano e le guance che si arrossarono quando finalmente si guardarono negli occhi.

La Lussuria tendeva ad avere quell’effetto sulle persone.

Jeongsan fece un inchino tremante e si tirò indietro i capelli colanti di sudore dalla fronte, perplesso; i suoi occhi diffidenti si spostavano da Hoseok al produttore dietro di loro.

“Buonasera Signor… ehm, Signor?” balbettò silenziosamente, interrompendosi alla fine quando sembrò realizzare di non sapere il nome di Hoseok.

Dio, la sua voce era il suono più seducente che aveva sentito da un po’.

“I nomi non sono importanti.” Scosse la mano e Jeongsan sembrò felice di quella scusa per smettere di balbettare. “Sono spiacente di interrompere la tua performance, ma c’è qualcosa che mi tormenta. Dimmi, Jeongsan, quegli occhi sono veramente i tuoi?”

“Cosa, questi?” Gli occhi di Jeongsan si spalancarono e si toccò delicatamente la guancia con la punta del dito. “Eh, sì, ehm- mio padre è… è indiano ma mia madre è delle Americhe.”

“E hai un nome coreano.”Hoseok non era sorpreso. Quando i ragazzi iniziavano a praticare questa professione erano invitati a prendere nomi diversi così che, se avessero dovuto decidere di tornare alle loro vite originali, la loro reputazione non sarebbe stata minacciata. Spesso Hoseok si concedeva al peccato, ma era tutto legale e consensuale - ogni ballerino sul palco voleva stare lì, ogni uomo che aveva scopato gli aveva dato il permesso per farlo. “Tua madre deve avere dei geni molto forti per aver prodotto dei così begli occhi.”

“Sì,” Jeongsan annuì lentamente, un po’ confuso dall’argomento della loro conversazione.

“Come anche il fatto che sei un forte ballerino,” Hoseok sorrise e con quello le guance dell’altro ragazzo divennero rosse, il che era assolutamente delizioso. “Balli spesso qui?”

“No, s-sono nuovo,” balbettò il ragazzo, apparentemente sopraffatto dalla presenza di un uomo come la Lussuria. “In effetti questa è la prima notte che ballo qui. Prima ho lavorato al, ehm, Heugomms e anche al Kimsa Hwa.”

“Kimsa Hwa?” Hoseok inarcò un sopracciglio, curioso. Il Kimsa Hwa non era famoso per i suoi esotici ballerini o camerieri ma piuttosto per i balli privati, che non erano proprio balli. “Interessante… Quindi hai esperienza sia con la danza che con i clienti, Jeongsan?”

“Sissignore. Ho ballato spesso, ehm… in privato, balli per i miei clienti Signore.”

“Mm. Capisco,” Hoseok si morse il labbro mentre osservava il comportamento del ragazzo e lo guardava divertito mentre rabbrividiva visibilmente. Quella vista lo fece sorridere in un modo molto diverso da come faceva di solito, quindi appoggiò il suo drink prima di darsi delle pacche sul ginocchio. “Oh, Jeongsan, siediti. Gradisco molto parlare con te.”

Jeongsan guardò il produttore che lo aveva chiamato con occhi incerti, ma il suo corpo si rilassò quando l’uomo gli offrì un sorriso compiaciuto e un cenno del capo. Ovviamente gli faceva piacere che fosse stata la sua nuova scoperta ad aver interessato tanto Hoseok, e poi, come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Un corpo così bello, pelle di profondo miele, penetranti occhi blu. Veramente, sarebbe sembrato così bello vederlo supplicare.

“Come si chiama, Signore?” chiese Jeongsan mentre si siedeva sulle sue gambe. Il contrasto della loro pelle era delizioso e Hoseok stava facendo molta fatica a concentrarsi con le immagini dei loro corpi nudi che creavano la più bella delle immagini sulle lenzuola di seta rosse.

“Hoseok,” disse dolcemente, tracciando la coscia nuda del ballerino con la pelle dei suoi guanti. 

Jeongsan alzò lo sguardo su di lui con sorpresa, le braccia già avvolte attorno al collo. “Lei è Hoseok?” chiese silenziosamente, apparentemente impressionato. 

“Mm. E’ il mio nome.” Hoseok allungò una mano per prendere il drink dell’uomo seduto accanto a lui senza nemmeno guardarlo. La pelle era gradevole attorno al bicchiere, e ignorò le proteste del produttore mentre sorseggiava lo champagne. “Hai già sentito parlare di me?”

“Sì,” sussurrò Jeongsan, il rossore sulle guance ora accompagnato da una luce negli occhi. “Lei possiede lo stabilimento. Lei è tipo… il capo di tutti i capi. Le persone brucerebbero le proprie case per una notte con lei… loro… ripudierebbero il loro Dio per lei.”

Hoseok rise dolcemente e porse il bicchiere ormai vuoto all’uomo accanto a lui. Che ironia. “Suppongo che tu abbia ragione.”

“Non c’è da stupirsi che abbia provato queste cose quando mi ha visto ballare.” Disse di nuovo Jeongsan, e quella volta fu impetuoso, il suo corpo si contraeva mentre l’aura di Hoseok sembrava colpirlo in pieno. Gli uomini attorno a loro distolsero gli occhi mentre lui si avvicinava all’orecchio dell’altro e sussurrava: “Mi fa pensare a cose così sconce, Signore.”

Hoseok fece di nuovo una risata. Era così abituato alle persone che si comportavano in questo modo quando erano vicino a lui che non gli dava nemmeno più fastidio, si domandava solamente quando avrebbe potuto prendere per la bella mano il giovane e portarlo in una stanza privata. “Tendo ad avere quest’effetto sulle persone.”

Ad un tratto, Jeongsan spostò il peso sul bacino per stare più comodo - Hoseok poggiò un braccio sul suo fianco nudo per trattenerlo - e gli prese la mano rivestita di pelle nera con occhi spalancati. Sapeva di profumo e lacca e cannella, e gli occhi di Hoseok stavano seguendo le piccole goccioline di sudore con la brama di leccarle. Ad ogni modo si trattenne, sentendo gli occhi dei produttori che rovinavano la sua interazione col giovane. Doveva mantenere la professionalità davanti ai suoi collaboratori. Era a porte chiuse che poteva fare ciò che gradiva, che poteva concedersi al suo Peccato.

“Sono veramente splendidi, Signore…” mormorò Jeongsan, tracciando la pelle con un dito. “Indossa sempre pelle così costosa?”

“Mi piace la sensazione contro la mia pelle,” disse Hoseok a voce bassa, e avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver inclinato le labbra per sfiorare il collo del ragazzo e farlo rabbrividire nel più delizioso dei modi.

Gli stupefacenti occhi blu di Jeongsan si alzarono per incontrare i suoi, e lui aprì la bocca come per parlare di nuovo. Hoseok aspettò che dicesse come gli sarebbe piaciuto il cuoio sulla sua pelle, e poi Hoseok avrebbe suggerito di andare in un luogo più appartato e il produttore accanto a lui si sarebbe vantato del fatto che aveva trovato lui il ragazzo che era piaciuto ad Hoseok quella sera, ed era certo che avrebbe ricevuto un aumento.

Ma le parole non arrivarono mai.

Perchè Hoseok raggelò quando gli giunse uno strano ronzio alle orecchie ed un’aura che non era presente prima lo colpì. Gli ci volle un secondo per capire cosa fosse successo quando il sangue gli era divenuto ghiacciato.  
Non era l’unico Peccato in quella camera.

Qualcun’altro era entrato momenti prima. La nenia della sua brama di pelle umana e di sudore e di sporco piacere era stata rimpiazzata immediatamente da un senso di arroganza e da un improvviso, urgente desiderio di proclamare quanto fosse migliore rispetto a tutti quelli attorno a lui. La cosa strana era che Hoseok non si era mai sentito meglio. Sapeva di essere superiore a tutti quegli umani, ma tutti partecipavano a una così assurda depravazione che sembrava inutile cercare di identificarsi come migliore di loro. Al massimo era il peggiore dei peggiori.

Sfortunatamente l’aura dell’altro Peccato era sempre forte. Era stato così dal momento della loro creazione: funzionava in parte con gli umani per permettere loro di concedersi alla loro tentazione, ma sembravano sempre avere un effetto molto più profondo tra di loro. Ecco perché, nella storia e in ogni periodo della vita, avevano sempre cercato di sparpagliarsi per il globo per evitare equivoci.

Hoseok sapeva che Invidia sarebbe arrivata a Seoul con lui. A volte, quando si concedeva al suo Peccato - piegato su un soffice materasso o legato al letto - sentiva il formicolio di odio che arrivava con Invidia. Non avevano mai interagito e non sapeva nemmeno dove risiedeva, ma Hoseok si assicurava sempre di fare un po’ di scena quando sentiva degli occhi familiari che lo guardavano. 

Gli occhi che lo stavano guardando ora non erano familiari. Gli ci volle un secondo per localizzare la fonte di quel sentimento di arroganza, gli ci volle un secondo per esaminare le sensuali luci lampeggianti del club e guardare attraverso il pubblico rumoroso ma, quando i suoi occhi caddero finalmente sull’uomo che stava cercando, sentì i peli delle braccia rizzarsi.

Era Orgoglio.

Dalle forme minute, la sua silhouette era magra e bassa e le luci del club gli danzavano sul viso mentre stava immobile e fissava Hoseok. Ci fu un minuto di silenzio in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono e poi, tutto a un tratto, Hoseok si schiarì la voce e si concentrò di nuovo sul suo cubicolo di lusso per trovare tutti gli occhi su di lui a causa della sua pausa momentanea. Orgoglio gli stava ancora lanciando delle occhiate dall’altra parte della sala, e per Hoseok era molto difficile concentrarsi.

“Vogliate scusarmi,” offrì un sorriso teso e si spostò, “Ho un affare da sbrigare.”

“Ma Signore-” il ragazzo sulle sue gambe cominciò a protestare, prendendogli il braccio con pelle di miele mentre Hoseok lo lasciava cadere sui soffici cuscini quando si alzava. Guardò brevemente i produttori in completo elegante, che avevano diretto la loro attenzione in un altro luogo così da dare una sorta di illusione di privacy, naturalmente prendendo nota del gusto negli uomini di Hoseok quella sera così avrebbero potuto cercare ragazzi dalla pelle di miele e con penetranti occhi blu.  
“Non temere, Jeongsan,” Hoseok gli toccò la guancia con il guanto, e gli lanciò un breve sorriso. “Tornerò presto.”

E con ciò Hoseok inziò a farsi strada nella folla, oltrepassando cubicoli pieni di uomini ubriachi che urlavano il suo nome mentre lui rifiutava di salutarli, concentrato solamente sull’uomo che lo fissava dall’entrata al corridoio delle camere private. Appena Hoseok fu abbastanza vicino per capire ciò che stava indossando - il suo impeccabile completo e i suoi capelli ben pettinati come simbolo della sua arroganza - il suo sguardo bruciante scomparve mentre si girò sui tacchi e si incamminò verso il corridoio. Hoseok si fermò un momento e pensò se seguirlo o no, i corpi che danzavano sul palco e la pelle di miele di Jeongsan che gli tormentavano il cervello, prima di decidere di lasciare la stanza con le luci lampeggianti e la musica per seguire l’altro Peccato.

Il corridoio delle stanze private era rivestito di velluto rosso, ogni porta era bordeaux scuro e intarsiata con figure che illustravano cosa si sarebbe potuto trovare dietro ognuna. Con le luci tremolanti appese al muro e il costoso tappeto arabo sotto ai piedi, questo era il posto preferito di Hoseok nell’intero stabilimento. Aveva lasciato che i suoi produttori disegnassero la maggior parte dello showroom per la semplice ragione che avrebbe dovuto essere sia moderno che desiderabile, ma il corridoio e le soffici stanze private erano uno dei suoi storici amori.

Alla Lussuria piaceva scopare su letti a baldacchino. Gli piaceva sorseggiare champagne mentre gemeva. Gli piaceva rompere costose testiere antiche e far cadere cera sulle lenzuola di satin.

Era molto peccaminoso, ma era quello che faceva meglio.

Il corridoio era sorprendentemente vuoto mentre Hoseok vagava al suo interno. Non c’era segno di Orgoglio nonostante l’arroganza che ancora gli scorreva nelle vene, e non era per niente pronto a voltarsi e a ritornare al suo cubicolo, quando ad un tratto una mano gli prese il braccio e lo tirò in una delle nicchie del muro di velluto rosso.

Il contatto della loro pelle era tutto ciò che bastava per assicurarsi della loro identità. Se c’erano dubbi nelle loro teste, vennero cancellati nel momento in cui delle piccole dita gli tirarono l’avambraccio così forte che sbatté contro la nicchia del muro e arrivò faccia a faccia con Orgoglio.

Aveva lineamenti affilati - occhi appuntiti, naso dal ponte alto, e zigomi di cui un modello sarebbe stato geloso. Hoseok era attratto dal fatto che la sua arroganza era in controllo di tutto e quindi, mentre le sue unghie avevano disegnato delle mezzelune nella sua pelle, mentre bruciava come il fuoco mentre i loro Peccati si scontravano, Hoseok potè solo offrirgli un sorriso, domandandosi come sarebbero stati i loro corpi premuti insieme sulle lenzuola di satin.

“Che cosa vuoi, Orgoglio?” chiese inclinando il capo, esaminando con gli occhi il piccolo corpo e immaginando le cose che avrebbero potuto fare insieme. Probabilmente a Orgoglio sarebbe piaciuto il powerplay - o almeno così sembrava, considerando il suo portamento e la curva infastidita delle sue labbra.

“Vedo che sei insopportabile come sempre, Lussuria,” disse bruscamente, passandosi la mano sul completo e roteando gli occhi.

“Ho scelto Hoseok per questa vita,”

“E io Kihyun,”

Hoseok guardò l’uomo che ora riconosceva come Kihyun e strinse gli occhi. “Sei veramente tu?”

“Certo che sono io, idiota,” tagliò corto Kihyun. La sua voce era melodiosa anche nelle sue sfumature. Il corpo che aveva preso Orgoglio era ovviamente dotato nel canto, e Hoseok avrebbe voluto sentire quanto i suoi altrettanto deliziosi i suoi gemiti. Forti, probabilmente, accompagnati da ansimi. “Vedo che dopo tutti questi anni ti devi ancora adattare alla lingua comune, sembri ancora avere cent’anni.”

Hoseok si alterò. “Sono più vecchio di cent’anni.”

“Tutti noi lo siamo, ma tu sei l’unico che ne sembra uno per come cazzo parli,” disse Kihyun con cattiveria. Era ovviamente sotto stress, il quale era presente non solo nel tono frenetico della sua voce ma anche nel modo con cui lanciava occhiate furtive nei dintorni della nicchia e continuava a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro. “Mi dispiace disturbarti, in realtà. Se avessi potuto scegliere un momento migliore, l’avrei fatto.”

“Che cosa vuoi? Sembri -”

“Seccato? Nervoso? Turbato? Tutte e tre?” tagliò corto Kihyun per la seconda volta, dandogli un’occhiata sarcastica. “Mm, lo sono. Infatti nessuno crederebbe che io abbia appena passato l’intera settimana vicino ad Ira, il che, in realtà, è vero. La sua aura è così forte che ho voglia di colpire chiunque parli con me.” Sospirò con quella che sembrò rabbia, e si prese un momento per aggiustarsi il colletto. Orgoglio era sempre stato ossessionato dal suo aspetto, ogni azione che compiva gridava quanto pensasse che fosse meglio di lui.

“Mm. Ira è irresistibile, vero? Comunque...” Hoseok sentì le labbra arricciarsi in un sorriso mentre la sua mano guantata si alzava per portare il mento di Kihyun vicino al suo, e guardò divertito il suo respiro mozzarsi. “Lussuria è la più affascinante.”  
Kihyun assunse un’espressione irata e gli schiaffeggiò il braccio, colpendo il punto tra i guanti e la manica; lo schiaffo lasciò un delizioso dolore. “Giù le mani Hoseok, sono venuto qui perché ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, non di sesso.”

Hoseok si stupì. “Hai bisogno del mio aiuto?” chiese, lo sbigottimento colorava la sua voce.

Con questo, l’espressione di Kihyun si inacidì. “Non esserne lusingato. Sì, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ho passato tutta la settimana con Ira perché è infortunato. Gravemente. Infatti, se non fosse per il conflitto che soddisfa il suo peccato in questo periodo della storia, potrebbe anche essere già morto.”

“Che è successo?” Hoseok si preoccupò. “Com’è ferito?”

“È cieco, e ha la lingua legata.”

Con questo, il suo stomaco si contrasse e tutti i pensieri riguardanti al suo peccato vennero espulsi dalla sua mente. “Ira non può parlare?” chiese silenziosamente, capendo finalmente la gravità della situazione. 

I Sette Peccati non avrebbero dovuto restare feriti. Vivevano per il tempo che i loro peccati vivevano nel mondo umano, e passavano da corpo a corpo circa ogni decennio nel paesaggio in continuo cambiamento della Terra, visitando occasionalmente l’Oltretomba, senza venir mai lesi. Vivevano coi loro corpi sempre intorno ai vent’anni, il simbolo della giovinezza; Hoseok non sapeva dove andassero a finire in ogni vita le persone in cui loro abitavano, ma non gli interessava. L’aspetto più importante della loro esistenza era che non morissero mai, in quanto Peccati immortali. La morte era a loro sconosciuta.

Eccetto quando uno di loro era ferito - Ira. Che cosa significava per loro? Come era rimasto ferito?

“Non può nemmeno vedere,” sospirò Kihyun, e stavolta Hoseok notò la stanchezza presente sui suoi immacolati lineamenti. Orgoglio aveva perso il suo smalto, e questo era abbastanza per spaventare a morte Hoseok. “Sono sorpreso che tu non l’abbia ancora sentito, ci manca qualcosa. Non c’è rabbia nelle nostre vene, nè violenza o vendetta che ci infuoca il sangue. Siamo tutti più deboli perchè Ira non è riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa.”

“Cos’ha fatto per esporsi a questa punizione?”

“Ha cercato di aiutare una giovane ragazza. Dodici anni, penso, forse undici. Suo padre non era il più buono degli uomini e l’ha vista farsi male,” spiegò lentamente Kihyun. Sembrava riluttante.

Hoseok si accigliò mentre inalava il suo comportamento nervoso e posò un’altra domanda. “Questo spiega perchè è cieco ma dimmi, Orgoglio, perchè non può parlare?”

“Lui…” Kihyun smise di guardare fuori dall’alcova e diede un tremante segno di rassegnazione. “Ha cercato di parlarne a suo padre,”

A Hoseok si era accapponata la pelle, “Intendi… Lui non gli ha fatto del male?”

“No. Ira ha sentito così tanta pietà per quella ragazzina che ha parlato con suo padre, perché ucciderlo la avrebbe reso senza tetto e morta di fame,” Kihyun sembrava rassegnato ora che stava parlando di un così grande errore. “Sfortunatamente è stata una dimostrazione di gentilezza, e… beh, Ira è l’opposto della gentilezza.”

Hoseok si prese un secondo per esaminare l’informazione che gli era appena stata offerta - Ira era gentile? Aveva avuto un piccolo incontro con il peccato dell’Ira semplicemente a causa della sua natura violenta. In tutte le eternità delle loro esistenze le loro strade si erano incrociate solamente alcune volte - era così sgradevole, instabile e crudele e tutto ciò che non era gentile.

Perché era stato gentile?

“Quindi… È stato punito dall’Oltretomba per la sua breve perdita di Peccato?” Hoseok riassunse in breve, ma il suo tono era comunque perplesso.

“Sì, esattamente,” Kihyun annuì rigidamente. “Non avevo intenzione di aiutare in primo momento, ma vedi, Orgoglio e Ira sono così profondamente collegati che la sua debolezza ha avuto effetti anche su di me. È come se Ingordigia venisse ferita: tu più di tutti ne sentiresti gli effetti.” Con questo, l’uomo dinanzi a lui sembrò trarre un respiro profondo per prepararsi a ciò che stava per dire. “Ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me, Hoseok, e c’è bisogno anche degli altri Peccati. Siamo più vicini di quanto siamo mai stati, tutti a Seoul nello stesso periodo storico.”

“Siamo tutti in questa città?” Il sangue di Hoseok si congelò. Mai nella storia erano stati così vicini, non c’era da stupirsi che il suo peccato fosse sempre stato così imprevedibile in questa vita.

“Sì,” Kihyun annuì lentamente. “È un segno degli Dei.”

“Non dire questo nome qui, stupido, questo è un luogo di peccato,” tagliò corto Hoseok, irrazionalmente alterato per quell’irrilevante commento sugli Dei. “Cosa posso fare per te?”

Kihyun roteò gli occhi prima di cominciare a comportarsi in modo autoritario. “Trovali e portameli. Almeno, riuniamoci tutti alla Vigilia di Ognissanti per riportare Ira alla sua gloria.”

“Perchè io e non tu?”

“Hai modi di convincere che sono… più avanti dei miei.” Il labbro dell’uomo si curvò in un sorriso e sembrò guardarlo dall’alto in basso nonostante le loro simili altezze.

“Vuoi che io li seduca?” Hoseok non potè fermare l’eccitazione che corse nelle sue vene a quell’idea.

Kihyun storse il naso disgustato, ma fece un sospiro esasperato allo stesso tempo. “Se è quello che serve, sì.”

“Non prendermi in giro, Kihyun. So cosa mi stai chiedendo,” Hoseok sventolò una mano in modo sbrigativo. “È allettante, devo ammetterlo. È passato troppo tempo da quando sono stato scopato in qualunque modo fosse eccitante, ed essere degradato dai Peccati… questo pensiero è molto dolce sulla mia lingua.”

“Tu e Ingordigia non avete mai imparato come adattare il vostro discorso, sembrate ancora dei centenari.” Il suo insulto fece sorridere Hoseok. Oh, che carino che era Orgoglio. “Quindi lo farai? Mi aiuterai? Ci aiuterai?”

Hoseok rise dolcemente alla sua disperazione e fece un piccolo cenno del capo. “Certamente. Qualunque cosa per il Peccato.”

Il sospiro di sollievo che fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca, illuminata dalle luci lampeggianti del corridoio a fianco a loro, mandò Hoseok in una spirale di oscuri pensieri riguardanti dove le sue labbra rosa sarebbero risultate ancora migliori. Ansimando con indosso una benda sugli occhi probabilmente, forse mentre gli succhiava le dita e le lacrime gli bagnavano gli occhi. “Grazie, Lussuria. È stato difficile chiedere aiuto, avevo paura che tu avresti voluto che ti implorassi ancor di più, e poi sarei stato io quello cieco e muto.”

“Ahimè, preferisco che quelli legati con delle catene mi implorino di venire, hmm?” Hoseok sorrise e gli prese nuovamente il mento con mano guantata. “Saresti carino legato, Orgoglio.”

Kihyun si innervosì e tirò via la sua mano bruscamente. “Non lo permetterei mai.”

Hoseok inclinò la testa da un lato e si avvicinò per sussurrare, “Nemmeno se ti implorassi di farlo?”

“Sono superiore a tutti questi tipi di iniziativa, Lussuria. Io sono Orgoglio, sempre migliore di quanto tu potrai mai essere,” disse schiettamente Kihyun, e con ciò spinse l’altro uomo per uscire dall’alcova e si voltò indietro solo per parlare. Aveva un rossore rivelatore sulle guance che era difficile ignorare, e la vista del suo bel corpo in un completo così raffinato - capelli immacolati e polsini stirati - fece domandare ad Hoseok cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per vederlo cadere ai suoi piedi. Per vedere Orgoglio sotto di lui. “Ci vedremo alla Vigilia di Ognissanti. Questi umani hanno capito in modo sbagliato molte cose, ma la loro celebrazione dei non morti non smette mai di divertirmi.”

“Mm. Adoro Halloween, tutti sono sempre così affascinanti,” Hoseok non potè fare a meno di sogghignare vedendo l’altro uomo aggiustarsi di nuovo il colletto, in piedi da solo nel corridoio delle stanze private mentre Hoseok lo osservava dalla nicchia nel muro. “Non provi anche tu il desiderio di sentire la loro pelle sulla tua?”

Kihyun storse il naso e gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero. “Sei veramente deplorevole, Lussuria.”

“Mm. Nel migliore dei modi.”

Kihyun si prese un secondo per accigliarsi, ovviamente irritato, prima di girare i tacchi e di uscire platealmente di scena. Hoseok rimase nascosto per il tempo che impiegò la formicolante sensazione di arroganza a svanire dalla sua pelle e la rabbia nelle sue vene rifluire. Quando tutto scomparì emise un sospiro di sollievo.

Orgoglio se n’era andato e aveva del lavoro da fare.

Mentre vagava verso lo showroom - fermandosi per alcuni secondi nel suo viaggio per far passare una coppia in una delle stanze private - Hoseok rifletté su cosa gli era stato detto.

Ira era ferita, quella parte era ovvia e, visto che Kihyun l’aveva detto, suppose che avesse avuto una mancanza del desiderio di peccare nell’ultima settimana. Il tempo era strano per tutti loro poiché avevano vissuto così tanto, ma non era difficile realizzare la sua mancanza di apprezzamento per il solito sudore e piacere e i piccoli gemiti che, in qualche modo, mancavano di grinta. Credeva a Orgoglio. Ira era ferito.

Avrebbe mentito a sè stesso se avesse detto che l’idea di sedurre ognuno dei Peccati non lo eccitasse. Sentire tutte le loro pelli toccare la sua, permettere loro di scoparlo come lo volevano? Era una proposta troppo buona per rifiutarla.

Avrebbe dovuto trovarli, ma con queste connessioni non sarebbe stato difficile. Ai Peccati piaceva vivere vite strane e quindi ci sarebbe stato solamente bisogno di scavare un po’ per trovare la miniera d’oro. Sapeva già che Invidia era da qualche parte a Seoul; Ingordigia, Cupidigia e Pigrizia dovevano essere vicini.

Hoseok sorrise tra sè e sè ritornando al suo cubicolo. La musica era passata dal jazz a un ritmo più lento per accompagnare il passaggio dalla sera alla notte. Il tempo più peccaminoso, pensò Hoseok con un ghigno vedendo la faccia di Jeongsan illuminarsi nel momento in cui entrò nel suo campo visivo. Si mise di nuovo al suo posto e fece arrampicare di nuovo il ballerino sulle sue gambe senza altre parole.

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli blu e penetranti dell’altro e gli diede un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Dov’eravamo rimasti?”


End file.
